


The goods

by SoftSadShroom



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSadShroom/pseuds/SoftSadShroom
Summary: Tyler finds a piece of himself inside Smii7yand not that way you dirty minded pervs.





	The goods

**Author's Note:**

> Jayeiqi on tumblr were talking about Tyler and Smiity and now here we are  
> go check him out !!  
> https://jayeiqi.tumblr.com/

Tyler was focused completely on the monitor in front of him, eyes squinted like they do when he's annoyed. He stared back at the faces of his friends on skype, the selective few obviously, Mini, Marcel, Evan, and Nogla. The other two, Smiity and Delirious kept their video options off, for obvious reasons. Nogla was rambling about something his brother did, the others occasionally chiming in to laugh or ask questions, but him? He stayed quiet, he wasn't exactly paying attention, he kept thinking about Smiity and how _off_ he seemed this recording session. Call him crazy but he observed Smiity a lot more than he should have, he knew when the other was lying, faking his laughter even, and now was one of those times. He had just picked up his phone from his desk to send the other a quick question when the boys started saying their goodbyes and leaving the call, leaving him and Smiity alone to themselves. What a coincidence. "Smiity, hey, before you go, can I ask you something?" He asked, wiping his palms on his jeans. Why is he so nervous? "Yeah man, whats up?" Smiitys voice rang out.  
"Is something wrong? You seem really off today..," he said, voice trailing off. He was met with silence, then, Smiitys video call turned on and he suddenly felt winded, like someone punched him in the gut. Smiity sat on his bed, cross legged, a soft blue sweater hanging off his shoulder. His pale skin is covered in freckles, all the way over his button nose and he'd imagine his chest too, if not lower. He glanced at the others face again, fluffy black hair stood up in different directions as if he just awoke, framing his freckled cheeks and making his blue eyes pop that much more, though, he looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in a few days. "Can I be honest?" he asked, voice quiet, fingers fumbling with his hands that rest in his lap. "Of course you can, whats up?" he fretted, watching the other closely as he spoke.  
"I've been really..not feeling that well lately and I don't know who to turn to? Anyone I remotely feel comfortable with either lives miles away or-or already has enough on their shoulders and I don't want to be an extra problem," he confessed, eyes avoiding the screen.  
"Smiit, man, you know everybody wouldn't care to help you, we care about you so I'm sure if it meant keeping you alive and happy they wouldn't care one bit. Have you been taking care of yourself?" he questioned.  
"Not exactly? It's not like I mean to, I forget to do basic stuff or I just..don't want to get up," he sniffed.  
Tyler didn't exactly think about the next few things, it just came pouring out, "I'm coming to visit you for a few weeks, help you get back on your feet, okay? no objecting, already buying the ticket," he spoke quickly, and Smiity tried to persuade it out of him but he bought the ticket, told the boy to send him his address and that he would be boarding his plane in a few days. It didn't dawn on him, everything he did until after they said their goodbyes and hung up the call, but, now here he was. He leaned back in his computer chair, tangling his fingers through his hair as he sighed. He'd have to send Kino off to stay with his Mom for a few days and start editing more footage to release when he's with Smiity. Despite the fact he had a lot to do the next few days he couldn't help but smile, he was going to be with Smiity. The adorably smart nerd. In the same house. Together. He could almost cry, it was one thing falling for a boy just by their personality and voice, but now that he saw Smiity was a literal descendant of Aphrodite he found himself even more fucked.  
Like stated before, he spent the next few days gathering and editing videos and packing his bags with the essentials, clothes, chargers, toiletries, the usual. He didn't exactly tell the guys he was meeting up with Smiity and staying with him, just that he was going on a mini vacation-yes mini, in november, and he's almost positive Smiity didn't mention it either. The day he was meant to leave he dropped Kino off with his mom, driving out to the Airport where he went through security and all the other fun things that involved getting a pat-down from a strange, overweight man. As he was boarding his plane he sent off a quick text to Smiity about when he should arrive and found his seat next to an older woman. Glancing at his surroundings he noticed a few kids here and there, one teen being scolded by his mother for trying to get alcohol from the hostess and a few men trying to flirt with said hostess. Poorly. It was almost comedic. Almost. He relaxed in his seat, eyes focused out the window next to him. What if Smiity didn't like what he saw? or thought he could do better? Those were the last thoughts he had before he dozed off.  
He found himself being nudged awake by the woman next to him, face flushing when he noticed his head had fallen on her shoulder some time in the flight. "Oh my god, I am so sorry," he stuttered out.  
"Don't be, Dear, I've got kids, I know how it is," she smiled, nodding towards the rest of the plane gathering their items. "Planes landed, where ya headed?" she questioned, and he smiled warmly at her.  
"A close friends house," he said, standing after she had to follow her, she flashed him a grin. "Well you have fun then, be careful out here!" she scolded as they parted ways. As he walked to get his bags he pulled his phone out, noticing texts from Smiity he smiled, sending him a quick text that he'd landed safely and would be in one piece, on his doorstep, fresh out a taxi just for him. He started picking up his bags from the baggage claim, tucking his phone in his back pocket. 

 

He lifted his bags from the trunk of the taxi, shutting it with a slam and wave of his hand to send him on his way, glancing over at the tiny white house that sat on the corner of the street. Tugging his jacket closer around himself, he rolled his bags up the driveway to the porch where he stood in front of the door for a good five minutes before actually knocking. When the door swung open he averted his gaze down, to meet the not so familiar face of the Youtube Meme himself. He looked different from when he first saw him on video, his hair looked as if he tried to comb it but it didn't quite work out that way, and his outfit was just a plain white T-shirt and shorts. "God damn you're short," he said bluntly. Smiity sputtered, stepping back.  
"I am not! You're just, not average height, okay?" He muttered as Tyler pulled his bags inside, dropping them to open his arms wide. "Yeah whatever, c'mere."  
Smiity smiled slightly, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Tyler's shoulders and burying his face in his chest. He likes how Tyler smells, it's NOT weird. Tyler grinned, arms wrapping around the shorter, "Geez, you're skinny, what do you eat? Do you even eat?" Smiitys laugh is muffled against his chest, tilting his head up to look at him. Tyler could melt. He was, that much more perfect in person. "I happen to eat a lot, okay? God you're a bully," he teased, shoving his chest lightly.


End file.
